Goodbye
by ilyPJP19
Summary: Regret. Pain. LOVE. They all come together. They all leave marks. They all leave you broken... crushed. The thing is, it's easy to fix something broken. What's difficult is trying to keep it together. R&R PLEASE.
1. We're done

Hi!!! ilyPJP19 here… I won't guarantee that you'd like my story… but, it's good enough for me… Anyways, it's my first publish anyway… Just tell me if I need to change anything…

**DISCLAIMER**: ilyPJP19 doesn't and will NEVER EVER own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, got it? Wooh.. lol

Hope you'd like it(:

**CHAPTER 1: We're done **

**PERCY'S POV**

It's Graduation day. The graduation ceremony was done. Oh yeah! Finally, I'm not a student anymore! I was walking along the school grounds when I ran into Annabeth's dad.

"Uh, hey, Professor Chase."

"Oh, Percy. Congratulations."

"Thanks. Where's Annabeth?"

"She's at the rooftop, I think."

"Oh, thanks."

Then I hurried there. But, when I opened the door, I saw shadows of two KISSING people. As I got closer, I noticed that the girl somehow looked familiar. Then, I realized it was Annabeth. I didn't know what to do and how to react, because I didn't expect MY girlfriend to do this to me. Maybe, somehow, Annabeth saw me, then she pulled away from that guy.

"Percy…"

"What's going on… I don't understand. Annabeth…"

"Uh, it's not… it's not like that…"

"Annabeth… you're MY girlfriend…"

"Percy… Please…"

"Oh, let me correct my statement… YOU WERE MY GIRLFRIEND! We're done!"

"Wait, Percy… Please… Let me explain…"

"Annabeth, I saw everything… YOU WERE KISSING!"

"Percy…"

Then I headed to the guy. It was Ryan, just the MOST popular guy in school.

"Dude, you suck!"

"Right."

I punched him. Then, I walked to the door.

"I trusted you. That was my BIGGEST mistake. If only I knew you'd do this to me. I can't believe you. Well, have fun with _THE MOST POPULAR GUY IN SCHOOL_, who's not me," I said as I turned the knob.

I slammed the door, and went straight home. I didn't even bother waiting for my mom. I just sent her a message that I went ahead. I headed to my room, locked the door, and stayed at the corner. I cried as I held Annabeth's picture on my hand. _I can't believe she did this to me!_

After crying, I stood up and tore Annabeth's picture. Then I promised myself that I would move on and forget everything about her.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

Finally, it's graduation. I finally graduated and I'm glad I wouldn't be staying in this crappy school anymore. I decided to go to my favorite part of the school, and see it for the last time. Being on the rooftop was like being in Olympus. Then, suddenly, I heard the door open. It was Ryan, the football team captain, basically, the hottest guy in school. He saw me and he headed to my direction.

"Hey, Annabeth."

"Yo. Sup?"

"Ah, nothing much. I'm gonna miss this place, even though I hate it."

"Huh? Uh, weird."

"Ha ha, Right."

I giggled. Then he looked serious.

"Annabeth…"

"Yep?"

"You're dating Percy, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"So, uhm, sorry if I do this."

I looked at him confusingly. Then he leaned forward and kissed me. And the door opened. I saw who it was, Percy. I didn't know what to do. Then, I realized that I should pull away. I pulled away. Percy headed towards us. I was scared, startled, I didn't know what I was supposed to do. He stared at me, blankly.

"Percy…"

"What's going on… I don't understand. Annabeth…"

"Uh, it's… it's not like that…"

"Annabeth… you're MY girlfriend…"

"Percy… Please…"

"Oh, let me correct my statement… YOU WERE MY GIRLFRIEND! We're done!"

"Wait, Percy… Please… Let me explain…"

"Annabeth, I saw everything… YOU WERE KISSING!"

"Percy…"

He completely ignored me, and went straight to Ryan.

"Dude, you suck!" He told Ryan, angrily. His face was all red.

"Right."

He punched Ryan, and went straight to the door, but he said something as he opened the door.

"I trusted you. That was my BIGGEST mistake. If only I knew you'd do this to me. I can't believe you. Well, have fun with _THE MOST POPULAR GUY IN SCHOOL_, who's not me."

His words totally struck me and left me unspoken. He slammed the door. I was about to go after him, but Ryan stopped me.

"This is YOUR entire fault, Ryan!"

"I'm sorry. It's just that. I didn't want to regret anything in the end. And from the very started, I always wanted to kiss you," he said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I shoved his hand.

"Don't touch me."

"Come on. He broke up with you. Can't you just let ME be YOUR boyfriend?"

"Shut up!"

"Annabeth, the both of you are DONE! Don't you understand that?"

"Stop! Stop it! I know he broke up with me, I get it, ok? Don't rub it in my face," I started crying.

He offered his handkerchief but I didn't take it.

"Don't EVER talk to me again," I said and left without another single word.

I went straight home, alone. I sent my dad a message telling him that I went ahead. I headed directly to my bedroom and threw myself on my bed. I cried the whole time and I was hugging Percy's picture. I kept asking myself questions, such as, _Why did I ever let Ryan do that?_ and _why didn't I pull away the moment he kissed me? _I felt completely guilty.

After crying for hours, I told myself that Percy's NEVER forgiving me and that I should move on and forget him.

**What would happen to Percy and Annabeth? Will they ever be together again? Do they still love each other? Will they ever cross each other's paths in the future? What would happen to Ryan? Will Percy find another?**

_This is weird… If you think so, too, __Please__ REVIEW… Tell me if you'd like something else in the story…_

_And if you don't think it's WEIRD, still, __please__ REVIEW… Thanks. Ily so much muah.. ~ilyPJP19_


	2. We meet again

**DISCLAIMER**: ilyPJP19 doesn't and will NEVER EVER own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Chapter 2: We Meet Again**

**PERCY'S POV**

I was in the mall, when I bumped into someone. Who would've guessed? It was Annabeth. It's been 3 months after graduation day, and our break up. I haven't seen or heard from her since then. I thought I'd moved on, but seeing her made me remember how painful it was. I guess I never really moved on.

"Ow," she said as she fell to the ground.

"Uh, sorry."

"It's cool. Oh gods. Percy!?" she exclaimed, holding my hand to help her get up.

"What's up, wise girl?"

"What is up, seaweed brain?"

"I haven't seen you since we, uh, let me start over. I haven't seen you since graduation day."

"I haven't heard from you either."

"You got a boyfriend, now?"

"Nah… you got a girlfriend?"

"Nah-uh…"

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it. After all, I was traumatized. You broke my heart, didn't you," I said laughing.

She laughed, too.

"Hey, uh, want lunch?"

"Right. I'm hungry."

"Your treat."

"What?"

"Your treat…"

"Why me?"

"I helped you get up a while ago, so, you owe me… And you broke my heart, remember?"

"Whatever, seaweed brain…"

"Hah! It's your treat!!!"

"Never…"

"Come on."

She stuck her tongue out.

"If you don't treat me lunch, I'll announce your name via PA, telling that your dog was looking for you," I laughed.

"Like it'll happen."

"It will, Annabeth Chase."

"Hey. Stop."

"I can't hear you."

"Shut up!"

"Right."

"Okay. I'll treat you…"

"Oh yeah."

"You happy?"

"Absolutely."

We headed to _Lady Marizze's._ I ordered a risotto and a Kremna Rezina. Annabeth ordered lasagna and mille feuille. We sat down and chatted.

Even though we were there for like an hour, no one bothered to bring up the incident on our graduation day. We, as much as possible, avoided that topic. After eating, we went home, because she said she has other things to do.

"Uh, nice seeing you again, Percy."

"Nice seeing you, too."

"Oh right. Keep in touch. ! Add me"

"Right. Add me, too… , k?

"Got it, see you soon…"

"Right."

Then we went home. I think I still love her. Then, I thought of the times we spent together when we were still dating. When I thought I'd moved on, I see her again. And now, I realized that I still love her…

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I just finished buying stuff for dad. I was about to head home when I bumped into someone. I fell to the ground.

"Ow," I said.

"Uh, sorry," he said.

Hey, that voice sounded familiar. And when I looked at him, It was none other than Percy Jackson.

"It's cool. Oh gods. Percy!?"

"What's up, wise girl?"

"What is up, seaweed brain?"

"I haven't seen you since we, uh, let me start over. I haven't seen you since graduation day."

"I haven't heard from you either," I said, trying to hide the sadness on my face, upon remembering the incident.

"You got a boyfriend, now?"

"Nah… you got a girlfriend?"

_I never had a boyfriend, and it's because I couldn't move on. I still love you, Percy… _ if only I could say that.

"Nah-uh…"

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it. After all, I was traumatized. You broke my heart, didn't you," he said, laughing.

I think he did move on. Well, he did move on. I just laughed with him. I needed to hide my emotions. I don't want to cry in front of him, do I?

"Hey, uh, want lunch?" he asked

"Right. I'm hungry."

"Your treat."

"What?"

"Your treat…"

"Why me?"

"I helped you get up a while ago, so, you owe me… And you broke my heart, remember?"

His words struck me again. It's like Zeus's lightning bolt was stabbed through my heart.

"Whatever, seaweed brain…"

"Hah! It's your treat!!!"

"Never…"

"Come on."

I stuck my tongue out.

"If you don't treat me lunch, I'll announce your name via PA, telling that your dog was looking for you," I laughed.

"Like it'll happen."

"It will, Annabeth Chase."

"Hey. Stop."

"I can't hear you."

"Shut up!"

"Right."

"Okay. I'll treat you…"

"Oh yeah."

"You happy?"

"Absolutely."

We went to _Lady Marizze's _and we ordered our food. I noticed that he ordered a risotto and Kremna rezina. He still is craving for Italian food is what I thought. Then, we chatted. We chatted for more than an hour, and I was glad he never brought up the one that happened that time. If he did, I might have burst out crying, and I don't want that happening. We chatted while we ate and stuff.

After eating, told him that I had to go because there's something I needed to do, then we went home.

"Uh, nice seeing you again, Percy," I said.

"Nice seeing you, too."

"Oh right. Keep in touch. ! Add me"

"Right. Add me, too… , k?

"Got it, see you soon…"

"Right."

I couldn't believe I saw him again. I really missed him. If only he knew what had really happened there. If only he knew that I loved him so much.

When I got inside my car, tears started falling from my eyes. Why did I have to see him again? I thought of how he looked like back at the rooftop. I was filled with pain and regret.

**How would Percy and Annabeth deal with their feeling for each other? Will they still be together? Will Annabeth ever get over with the incident back then? What's gonna happen next?**

_Hah! Finally... CHAPTER 2, brought to you by ilyPJP19! Please review… thanks(:_


	3. a Chance

_Oh gods…. Sorry if it took me so long to publish this third chapter... uh…It's just that I was heck of busy lately… we went somewhere and I didn't bring my things there so I wasn't able to continue writing… Anyways…. It's here !!! Hope you'd like it…. (:_

**DISCLAIMER:** ilyPJP19 don't take possession of PJO, ok? (so saadTwT)But… I hope I did… (:

_And now…nyaha… presenting…_

**Chapter 3: A Chance**

**PERCY'S POV**

It's my mom's birthday tomorrow and she's having a celebration.

"Percy, would you mind inviting your friends over?"

"Sure, mom. I'll invite Annabeth and the others."

"Great," she paused, "oh, wait."

"Yep?"

"Did you just say Annabeth?"

"Yep."

"Annabeth... As in Annabeth Chase?"

"Uh, huh…"

"Oh, I see. You're friends again, huh?"

"Yep. I bumped into her last week at the mall."

"I see."

"I'm glad I've moved on already."

That was true. At least, I thought it was. Until, that time.

"Right."

"Okay, I'll go inform them now."

"Okay."

Then I went home and e-mailed everyone.

…_SALLY'S BIRTHDAY…_

"Happy Birthday, mom."

"Thanks, honey. Will you help me with these?"

"Yeah, sure."

We prepared all of the stuff needed for her celebration. Hours later, people started to arrive. Well, I wouldn't admit it if anyone asked me, but, with each person who steps on the door, I couldn't resist hoping that it would be Annabeth.

Serving mom's guests was tiring. I was quite exhausted and such, so I rested on the couch.

Then, there was an extremely, undeniably gorgeous girl, wearing a brown dress, with a pink bow wrapped around her waist, standing by the door. Yes, finally, it was Annabeth. I couldn't help staring at her, and honestly, I could've spent the rest of the day, just staring at this beauty.

"Uh, Percy…"

"Uh, oh… Huh?"

"Hi… would you mind letting me in?"

"Oh, yeah, right… Come in… yeah, come in," I smiled, embarrassed.

"'kay."

"Mom's at the kitchen. Yeah, uh, follow me."

Then she followed me, to where mom was.

"Hey, mom."

"yes?"

"hi, Ms. Jackson," she barged in.

"Oh, Annabeth, glad to see you again."

Annabeth smiled.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."

"Ookay, I think I'm not needed here, so I'll just go check on the other visitors."

Then, I turned around when…

"Oh my god. Sorry… Sorry… I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to," a female voice said.

Yes, she spilled juice on my shirt, my shirt… my favorite shirt! Oh gods!

"Yeah, It's cool…"

"I'm really sorry."

"No problem."

Then, instead of going to the living room, I decided to just go to my room.

"mom, I'll just go change."

"yeah, sure, honey."

Then, I went upstairs. I headed to my room, took of my shirt, and proceeded to the bathroom, to take a shower.

As droplets of water touched my skin, I couldn't help remembering the incident, back then. I couldn't help remembering that time, when I saw Annabeth… kissing someone else. I didn't notice it, but a tear rolled down my cheek. I wasn't sure though, since I was talking a shower. Then, I heard my room's door open. At first, I thought it was my mom, because, who would go inside my room, aside from her? Then, I thought it was Annabeth… Well, it was possible, but why would she? I grabbed my towel, and wrapped it around my waist.

As I went out of the bathroom, Id saw a silhouette of a girl by my nightstand.

"Mom?"

No, I was wrong. It wasn't my mom, not at all. It was Annabeth. She was, like, holding pieces of paper. Oh gods, by my nightstand, pieces of paper? This couldn't possibly be.

"A-annabeth?"

I moved closer. She really was Annabeth, and she was holding the pieces of the picture of her, which I had torned last time.

"Annabeth…"

"Percy… My picture…"

"That was months ago…"

"But… it's… why haven't you thrown it away yet?"

"I couldn't bring myself to."

"But…"

Then, silence filled the atmosphere, for a second or two.

"Percy…?"

"Yes?"

"Please give me a chance…"

"A chance?"

"Yes, please give me a chance… a chance to prove that I really love you."

I was speechless…

"Ever since that day, I never really forgot about you. I still love you, Percy."

"Annabeth… I.. I… I love you, too."

"R-r-really?"

"yes.. I love you, Annabeth…"

"Then, I took a step forward… bent down and met her lips…

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I was working on my laptop, when someone, suddenly, sent me a message. It was… oh the gods… Percy. He sent a message, inviting me to Ms. Jackson, percy's mom's birthday.

…_SALLY'S BIRTHDAY…_

"Uh, Percy," I said, awkwardly.

"Uh, oh… Huh?"

"Hi… would you mind letting me in?"

"Oh, yeah, right… Come in… yeah, come in," he smiled.

"'kay."

"Mom's at the kitchen. Yeah, uh, follow me."

I did as he said and followed him to the kitchen.

"Hey, mom."

"yes?"

"hi, Ms. Jackson," I greeted.

"Oh, Annabeth, glad to see you again."

I smiled.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."

"Ookay, I think I'm not needed here, so I'll just go check on the other visitors," Percy cut in, heading to the living room.

Then…

"Oh my god. Sorry… Sorry… I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to," a female voice said.

She spilled juice all over Percy's shirt. Percy's shirt… yes… Percy's favorite shirt…

"Yeah, It's cool…"

"I'm really sorry."

"No problem."

"Mom, I'll just go change."

"yeah, sure, honey."

Then, he headed towards the stairs to his room.

After, like five minutes, the telephone rang, and Ms. Jackson answered it.

"Annabeth, sweetie, would you mind calling Percy?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Tell him, someone's on the phone."

"Right."

Then, I headed to Percy's room. I opened the door. He wasn't there, but, I figured he was taking a shower. I went in anyway. I looked around the room, and saw so many changes done. I browsed the room while waiting for him. And, there, I saw something on his nightstand, some torn paper, I think. It was torn, yes, but it wasn't paper. It was my picture, my torn picture. Then, the door of the bathroom opened. Percy came out, with only a towel, covering the lower part of his body.

"Mom?"

He took another step forward. I didn't move.

"A-annabeth?"

He moved closer. And I felt like crying.

"Annabeth…"

"Percy… My picture…"

"That was months ago…"

"But… it's… why haven't you thrown it away yet?"

"I couldn't bring myself to."

"But…"

Then, silence filled the atmosphere, for a second or two.

"Percy…?"

"Yes?"

"Please give me a chance…"

"A chance?"

"Yes, please give me a chance… a chance to prove that I really love you."

He didn't say a single word. He just looked into my eyes, blankly.

"Ever since that day, I never really forgot about you. I still love you, Percy. I still do."

"Annabeth… I.. I… I love you, too."

"R-r-really?"

"Yes.. I love you, Annabeth…"

Then, he leaned forward, allowing our lips to touch… I was really happy, then, and then tears started pouring out of my eyes.

_There you have it… Chapter 3 brought to you by ilyPJP19 (:_

_HAH!!! Finally! I finished it!!! Oh GODDDDS!!! (: hope you like it…. PLEASE REVIEW…!!!_


	4. For the rest of my life

_Yo! Now that you've finished reading Chapter 3, which took a long time before being published due to some troubles, including exams. Yes… Presenting… Chapter 4!!! Nyaha… There might be typographical errors in this one, since I haven't read it again after encoding. Please be considerate… Annabeth has no POV in this one… Hahaha… I just didn't feel like including it… but if you wanna read her POV… just tell me, kay?_

_Ooh, and sorry for some grammar mistakes and typos in chapter 3… and here, too, if there are…_

**DISCLAIMER:** ilyPJP doesn't own Percy Jackson T^T hmp.

_Here it goes…_

**CHAPTER 4: For the rest of my life**

**PERCY'S POV**

After that incident, Annabeth and I had been together. We talk every night, on the phone, since we can't always be together, because of work, before going to sleep. We send each other messages of "I love you" "Take care" and stuff. That was that. My dad and her mom didn't see our relationship as a really big deal, because they were thinking that we could still break apart without their freaking help. And so that went on.

A year has passed and I finally decided to propose to my dearest Annabeth. I asked her to have a dinner with me. And since this is a very very special event in our lives, I reserved the whole restaurant.

(.)

Rose petals were all over the place and their sweet smell dominated the whole restaurant.

Annabeth was wearing a black, knee-length dress, and a white gold necklace. She looked puzzled, though.

"Uh, what's up?"

"Hmmm," I didn't know what to say… I was like in a different dimension.

"Hmmm?"

"Uh… Would you like to sit down?"

I pulled a seat for her.

"Yeah, right."

Then, she sat down. I also sat on the other side of the table, facing her.

I ordered for the both of us. And she really was curious about the place.

"Uh, Percy, what's really going on here?"

"Uh, nothing… Yeah, nothing, really, it's not like I'm hiding any plans from you."

I started to sweat, a lot.

"Percy…"

"O-o-okay… Uh,"

"What now?"

"Uh… Annabeth…"

"What is it?"

I pulled the box out of my pocket, and knelt infront of her.

"Percy, what are you up to?"

"Annabeth…"

I sighed.

"Seaweed brain…"

I opened the box and held her right hand.

"Annabeth, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to cherish every moment with you. Will you marry me?"

"P-p-Per-r-cy-y?

"Will you?"

"Y-y-es… "

I placed the ring on her finger, stood up, and hugged her.

"I love you, Annabeth… I love you…"

"I love you…"

I pulled away, brushed her hair, and kissed her. And she wrapped her arms around my neck. I was really happy, that I could get to be with her, for the rest of my life. I love Annabeth. I'll love her until I die, and if there's life after death, I'd love her, then.

**Now that Percy and Annabeth have decided to get married, and now that they're happy together, does that mean that Poseidon and Athena would agree? Now, how would they face their parents? **

_CHAPTER 4!!! Yay… Now, I know that these is weird!!! Yes! It's freakish! I know… Anyway.. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'd very well appreciate it(: _

_Oh, and yeah, if you wanna see Annabeth's POV, just tell me… I'll send you the document… THNKS!! _

_~ilyPJP19_


	5. Now what?

_Hey ya!!! (: ilyPJP19 wants to thank you all for liking Goodbye^^ Now, in this part of the story, characters may be soooooooooooo OOC… Well, it's intentional… Here's chapter 5... Now, it's my POV.. nyahaha… It's UGLYYYY… If you don't like this chapter… just tell me.. I'll delete it… Even so, Hope you'd like it… (:_

**DISCLAIMER:** PJO is not mine. Hmp. So saaad… ):

_Here goes nothing…_

**CHAPTER 5: Now what?**

"I would not allow my son to be with someone who's related to that goddess!"

Poseidon's voice dominated in the throne room of the gods and goddesses.

"I wouldn't allow my lovely daughter to marry that god's son!" Athena exclaimed.

Yes, they have found out about the wedding. Poseidon and Athena are now debating and arguing about this certain issue and the other gods are trying to stop them.

"I think I should inform Percy about the commotion they've caused," Apollo said.

"Okay," Artemis replied.

"Then I have to go now."

And so, he went to New York, to where Percy, Annabeth and the others were.

**(^…^)**

_***RING***_

Percy's phone was ringing.

"Hello," he answered.

"Yo, Percy!"

"Apollo?"

"Yeah, are you free?"

"Yeah."

"Meet me at the Lady Marizze's."

"O-okay… Lunch?"

"Yeah, and bring Annabeth, with you, if possible."

"Okay."

"Thanks. See 'ya."

Then they hung up.

"Who called?" Annabeth asked.

"Apollo."

"Why'd he call?"

"He wants to have lunch later. Wanna come?"

"I want to, but I can't."

"Why?"

"I need to finish something."

"Oh…"

"Maybe next time."

"Yeah, right."

**(^…^)**

Meanwhile, at Olympus…

"Curse you, Poseidon!"

"Get lost, Athena!"

"Go home, stinky poo!"

"Shut up, you two!" Ares cut in.

"You shut up!" Poseidon and Athena exclaimed.

"What the…" Ares was speechless.

He went out of the throne room.

"What now?" Aphrodite asked. She was bored.

"They won't listen to me."

"I'm tired of those two," Hermes said, as he entered the room.

"What do we do now?" Dionysus asked.

"Stop them from killing each other and their children," Artemis cut in.

Everyone sighed.

"Would you mind helping out, because these two are breaking everything," Hestia said, while walking into the room.

"Yeah," Dionysus replied.

And all of them went back to the throne room.

**(^…^)**

"Hey," Apollo said, as he saw Percy, entering the restaurant.

"What's up, man?"

"Uh, the sky…"

"Yeah, right."

"I'm awesome."

"O-okay.."

"I'm so awesome."

"Right…"

"I'm awesome and cool."

"Stop it. I get it, okay? You're awesome and cool. You're Phoebus Apollo the Sun god."

"Niiiice…"

"Right. Now, can you tell me the reason why you ask me to come here?"

"Yeah, about that. Poseidon and Athena…"

"What about them?"

"About you and Annabeth marrying each other…"

"About that… Yeah… Dad and Athena don't seem to care…"

"What the… How could you say that? That's so impossible, man."

"But, they haven't sabotaged our lives yet."

"Yes… That's because we have been preventing them… And we couldn't bear it any longer."

"What?"

"Don't what me, Percy."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, at least, suggest something we could do…"

"But… if what you're saying is true…"

"About Poseidon and Athena being out of control, or us not being able to keep up with them pretty well?"

"They would only stop if we end… our… relationship," Percy said, burying his face in his hands.

"BINGO! You've finally got it. You're relationship must end."

"But…"

"You don't wanna break up, now that you're getting married and she's accepted your proposal," he cut in, predicting what Percy's about to say.

"Yeah…"

"Aren't you just selfish? Picking your own personal joy over preventing the next greatest war of history?"

"Well… uh," Percy felt kind of guilty.

Then Apollo's phone rang, he answered it, and went outside.

After, like, 5 minutes he went back in, and paid the bill.

"Anyway… I'll give you time to think… I'll be back in a few days. Think, hard, Jackson. Make sure you don't regret anything in the end."

"Right."

And as of that moment, Apollo rushed to the door, leaving Percy, alone.

The only things that ran through his mind were "Damn, what am I going to do?" "How am I supposed to deal with this?" "Should I choose Annabeth over that freaking war?" "What now?" and stuff like that. Yes, those questions were clouding up his mind.

**Percy is experiencing a quandary. Yes, and it's also considered an adversity. How would he face this struggle, when his faith in himself is quivering? Will his being indecisive coerce over his peace of mind?**

_Now… yes… I loved Apollo's part.. yeah… Aaaaand… I think you didn't like it… Maybe you haven't even read this part yet, cuz you didn't mind reading this chapter…. Uwaaaaa… Why the hell am I pessimistic? Even so, I'm not being a pessimist… I'm just thinking of the possibilities… ow, if you didn't like the story, but still managed to read it, up until this point, well, thank you… please review and just tell me you didn't like it… And if you liked it, even though I think you didn't, still, please review… I am so die-hard desperate.. sorry TwT Sorry for making you read my stupid statement, though._

_~ilyPJP19_


	6. Still Undecided

_hey'all!!! It's me!!! ilyPJP19 ((: It took me a freakin long time to finish this freakin' chappie, and i still think it's awful!!! anyways... please R&R!!! And hope you'd like it!!! Nyaw... :P_

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own PJO T.T (why do I have to write this!? It kills me! lol)

_Well... Here goes nothin... ~mew~ =^.^=_

**CHAPTER 6: Still Undecided  
**

6:00am…

Percy sat by his coffee table, head down, face buried in his hands.

He was thinking about how to deal with his situation. He knows that Poseidon and Athena would never stop their fight, unless he and Annabeth breaks up. But, he loved Annabeth so much, and he doesn't want their relationship to end.

"This is killing me! Should I pick Annabeth over the war? What now!? I know it's going to be unpleasant for the gods, but even so, I love Annabeth and I would do anything just to be by her side. I've made my decision," he said, standing up.

But then, he threw himself on his bed, and stared at the ceiling.

"I can't do that… That'd be so selfish…"

He kept thinking about what to do. His mind's so topsy turvy…

Then… His cell phone rang.

He sat and grabbed his ringing phone. He was sort of annoyed, but he answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Percy?"

"Annabeth…" Percy's voice sounded pained.

"Uh… What's with your voice?"

"My voice? Oh.. It's nothing…"

"I see, then..."

"By the way… Why'd you call?"

"Just felt like it…"

"Oh…"

"And your mom invited me over for dinner…"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Great."

"Ookay… I need to go… Bye bye, Percy… Love you…"

"Okay, bye… Love-" and before he could even finish his sentence, Annabeth hung up. "-you , too…"

He shut his phone. He was again lying on his bed, and before he knew it, he was about to get late for work.

He stood up, and rushed to the bathroom, took a bath, got changed, and so forth and so on.

He's currently the manager of _Thunder Waves Hotel & Resort_, which is owned by Zeus' only demigod daughter, Thalia Grace.

He rushed to his car, and drove at 120 kph. Unfortunately, he got caught by an old and grumpy merciless policeman.

"Gods…"

"Get out of the car, Mr. Whoever- you- are…" The policeman said in a low, aggravated voice.

"Uh.. Jackson… Sir…"

"Right. Whatever you say. I don't care anyway… your license?"

Percy dug through his wallet to find his driver's license.

"Right. "

"Sir, couldn't we just talk this out? I really need to get to work now… As in, this very minute?"

"Whatever."

"Please…"

"No."

"Holy Poseidon… Oh Gods…"

"Swearing, eh? That won't help you get out of this situation, Mr.…"

"Ugh… Right…"

Percy was then imprisoned. He was given the chance to call someone. He called Grover, of course. Who else could he call in a situation like this? So, he dialed Grover's number. Luckily, he picked up right away.

"Hello?"

"Grover!!!"

"'Sup, Percy?"

"Listen, Grover… I'm in JAIL…"

"Oh… I see… How are… Whoa… YOU'RE IN JAIL!?"

"Yeah…"

"How?"

"I was driving at 120kph…"

"Oh…"

"Okay then… Bye."

"Bye."

And after 5 minutes, VOILA… Percy's bailed.

"Grover!"

"Yo."

"You bailed me out?"

"Uh huh…"

"Thanks man, but where the hell did you get $ 13 000!?"

"I just SOLD my life-long collection of SODA CANS to the junk shop. So at least BE GRATEFUL…"

"Gods… You're awesome!!!"

"Don't mention it…"

"What time is it?"

"Quarter to 8."

"What!? I have to go to work, NOW."

"Okay..."

"Thalia's so gonna kill me!"

"Okay, let's go then."

The moment they arrived at _Thunder Waves_, they were welcomed by none other than Thalia, herself.

"PERCY! You are late."

"I'm sorry, Thal… It's just that…"

"Whatever.. You're late..."

"I was in JAIL!"

"Not my fault…" She flashed a sly grin and stuck her tongue out at Percy.

"C'mon, Thal."

"Hah. Go to work."

"Right."

"Oh and your penalty for being such a jerk and going to work late is…hmmm…"

"What?"

"I'll eat dinner at your place…"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah… I miss your mom's cooking already…"

"Okay…"

Then Grover barged in.

"Yo, Percy."

"Yep?"

"I wanna have dinner there, too."

"No prob."

Then Thalia cut in.

"Okay okay… That's enough chitchat… go to work now Percy!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Then he got to work.

* * *

After work, Percy went home.

"Mom, I'm home."

"Oh… Hi, Percy."

"Thalia and Grover said they'll come over for dinner."

"I see..."

"What time will Annabeth come over?"

"Around 7?"

"Okay…I'll just go change."

"Sure."

Then Percy headed to his room. He loosened his tie and headed to his bed. The next thing he knew, he was sleeping. During his slumber, pictures slowly formed in his cloudy mind.

He was running, and panting. He was running as fast as he could, yet he doesn't know what he's chasing after. His eyesight started to blur and darken. He started to feel dizzy, and just as he was about to fall, he saw an image of a lady… A lady who looked so familiar. She has flowing blonde hair and tantalizing gray eyes. And just as his eyes shut close, he mouthed one word. "_Annabeth…"_

"Annabeth!"

Percy sat up abruptly, panting.

"Oh gods. Just a dream… Whew…"

He looked at the time, and noticed that it was already 7:30.

"I've been sleeping for an hour, eh?"

He headed to the bathroom and took a shower. Then, he got changed, and headed downstairs, and there, he found out that his mom, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover were already eating.

"Hi," Thalia greeted as she noticed Percy by the stairs.

"Oh… hey, man," Grover said, with a grin.

"Hey…"

"Aren't you going to eat?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh… Right."

"Percy… I see you're awake… I went up a while ago, and you were sleeping. You look tired so I didn't bother you," Sally said upon seeing Percy.

"Oh… what's for dinner, then?"

"Chicken in white sauce and Gourmet Tuna Fillet."

"Cool…"

Then, Percy sat beside Annabeth, and started eating. He got a slice of tuna, and a piece of chicken and put them on his plate. They chatted about stuff, and they laughed endlessly. They told stories to each other until they finished eating.

"Annabeth," Percy said with a soft, yet soothing voice.

"Yep?"

"Do you have a sec?"

"Uh, sure."

Then they went to the garden, for some private talk.

**What do you think is the reason why Percy wanted to talk to Annabeth? What does he want to talk about? **

_..._

_(Oh I think EVERYONE knows the answer to the questions up there ↑↑↑ XD)_

_So, uh... whaddaya guys think? REVIEW!!!! .  
_

_i think it was freaky and weird XP... _

_But according to a friend of mine(WHO IS SO AWESOME and HAS HELPED ME A LOT WITH THIS CHAPPIE, THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD READ HER STORIES), it wasn't:_

**_-seriously? You call this a bad chapter? It's in every way DECENT! :D I just corrected your 'a' in "a flowing blonde hair". That's all :D ~luckylyra827 --SO AWESOME!_  
**


	7. Goodbye

_La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La … I am freakin bbbboooorrrreeed… If someone asked me, I would never admit it, but I MISS SCHOOL. (Someone else: Do you miss school? Me: No, I don't. Are you kidding me? Who would miss school?) Hahaha! I'm wasting your time.. So, just proceed to the story, if you are bored. Where can I make my summer memorable? Hah! I'm freaking out, I think?_

**DISCLAIMER: **I am not Rick Riordan, k? If I was, then what do you think am I doing writing this disclaimer, eh? Ahahaha … For short, I DON'T TAKE POSSESSION OF PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, AND I WILL NEVER DO. For shorter, I DON'T OWN PJO T^T Aw…

_Agh… let's proceed to the freaky part … yeah … you'll hate it… anyway… I suck!!!just please R&R if you're not too posh for my freaky fic…_

**CHAPTER 7: Goodbye**

"So, uh, Percy… what do you wanna talk about?" Annabeth asked. He gestured to one of the seats surrounding the garden table and she sat down.

He sucked in his breath and sighed. "I'd like to talk about our parents."

"Our parents? Dad and your mom?" She asked, confused.

"No… Our _other_ parents…" He explained.

"Oh… Poseidon and Athena…"

"Yeah."

"Oh… What about them?"

"They are against us…"

"Oh… I know that…"

"And that there will be a..."

"A war... I know," she cut in.

"Annabeth, I don't want this…"

"I don't want this, too…"

"I never wanted any of this to happen."

"Percy…"

"I just want to be with you, Annabeth…"

"I know how you are feeling…"

"A few days ago, Apollo went to see me and he asked me about…"

"Choosing between our relationship and stopping the commotion in Olympus," Annabeth continued.

"How'd you…?" Percy asked, puzzled.

"He also talked to me about that issue."

"Oh…" He gave out a big sigh.

"So, uh…"

"Annabeth, I don't want to end this relationship," He, straightforwardly, said.

"But Percy… You know what'd happen if we don't."

"I know… But I want to be with you…"

"We should just accept that we can't be together, Percy."

"It's just…"

"I know it's hard…"

"I know that you know it's hard… But you want to choose _that_. And that makes it even harder!" Percy started to yell.

"Do you think it is easy on my part!?" Annabeth yelled back. But despite that, she could see hurt and anger in Percy's eyes.

"Well, you take it pretty easily!"

"It's hard, too, you know! I'm just looking out for everyone's good!"

"Right."

"Percy! Why can't you just understand!? Can't you just be open-minded!?"

"Now, I'm the one at fault!"

"Percy," Annabeth started, but suddenly, ran out of things to say.

"You know what? You're right. I don't understand… Not at all!"

"What part of this don't you understand!?"

"I don't understand the fact that you want to end this relationship!"

"Well, I don't understand why you don't want to end this relationship!"

"I don't want to end this because I love you! And I was hoping that you love me too. But I guess, by your decision, you don't love me back!"

"Of course, I love you, Percy!"

"You do? I'm surprised!"

"Percy…" She choked.

"What!?"

"Stop being so stubborn already, and at least listen to what I have to say!"

"I don't have to listen to what you have to say because I already know what you want to happen!" Percy exclaimed, pointing at a random area to his right.

"I don't want _that_ to happen! I just have to make that happen!"

"Shut up! Why can't you at least understand me! For once, Annabeth, just for once, understand me!"

"I understand how you feel. I'm feeling exactly the same way."

"No, you don't!"

"Percy!" Annabeth slapped him, and it left a big red mark on his right cheek.

"Right. Whatever. This relationship's gonna end, anyway," He said, raising both his hands, just like an _"I surrender"_ pose.

"Percy…"

"I knew that this relationship wouldn't work out…"

"Percy, I'm sorry, okay!?" She took a step forward, but Percy stopped her.

"Look, Annabeth, that's enough."

"What do you mean?"

"It's enough to have broken my heart twice… I don't want to _ever_ see your face again."

"But, Percy, we could still be friends, right?" Annabeth asked, as her tears started to fall from her eyes.

"No," He hesitated, "That would only make things worse, Annabeth."

"I'm really sorry, Percy." She apologized,taking a few steps backward, away from Percy.

And with that, Annabeth removed the ring from her finger and left it on top of the garden table. She left without a single word. Percy watched her leave from the corner of his eye He tried to hold back his tears, but it didn't work. He stood there, unspoken. He would've stopped Annabeth. If only he found the words he wanted to say.

That night, neither Annabeth nor Percy slept. They cried. Yeah, cried really hard.

* * *

_Hope you liked it!!! Nah… WHO AM I KIDDING? Of course, you hated it!!! T^T I know!!! It's short!!! Aww~ XD hahaha…. Thanks for reading!!! Now, PLEASE, review ((: _

_I know I SUCK!!! I thought of NEVER PUBLISHING THIS CHAPTER FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! But because I'm having a hard time with my 8th chappie, I published it, in the end... _

_Now that I think about it, I ALREADY CAME UP WITH SOMETHING~! YAY!  
_


	8. Agh

WHAT THE HELL? HOLY CRAP :D yay... I hate this!!!I couldn't think of a good title for this chappie XP lol And it sucks!!!

**DISCLAIMER: **Who owns PJO? Rick Riordan! Who owns Percy? Rick Riordan! Who owns Annabeth? Rick Riordan! Who owns the story plot? ME! (At least I own something :P lol)

ahhh... C'mawwwn.... get reading... yay.... I SUCK!!!

**CHAPTER 8: Agh...  
**

It was freakishly dark and freezing. She couldn't see a single thing. She was unaware of her surroundings, yet she knew that she was solitary. Suddenly, she heard splashes of water. "_PERCY!_" she promptly thought. She ran to the water. But then, she knew that he wouldn't be there. And right where she stopped running, she dropped on her knees, and started crying. Then, her mind flashed pictures of Percy – his mesmerizing smile, his tantalizing green eyes, his angelic sleeping face, his cuddly worried expression, and lastly, his frustratingly hurt face. She was gradually swallowed by the waves, until… _RIIIING! _Her alarm clock rang. She was startled, but eventually, calmed down after a few seconds.

"Agh! What a dream! It's been three years, then, and I still get this dreams. Why can't I just move on? Argh…" Annabeth cursed under her breath, wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

She slammed the _great_ off button of her alarm clock and helped herself get out of bed. She grabbed her toothbrush, and stumbled to the bathroom. She squeezed some toothpaste on her toothbrush, and stuck it in her mouth.

"Stupid nightmare," she murmured, and then continued brushing.

As the warm water touched her skin, she remembered all the sweet memories she spent with Percy. _If Percy and I never broke up, what could we be doing right now?_ She thought to herself, imagining her cooking breakfast, and… _What the hell am I doing thinking of icky stuff!?_ Another thought came to her. She shook her head and continued taking a bath.

The moment she got out of the bathroom, she explored her overstuffed closet, and put on some sweatpants and a white turtleneck blouse. She grabbed her car keys and rushed out of her room. She quickly got in her car, and started the engine. And she was off to work. She put the stereo on and…

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_But I remember those simple things_

_I remember 'til I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Is goodbye…_

She stepped on the brakes, shut the stereo off, and she rested her head on the stirring wheel.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She sighed. "Agh! This is the worst day of my life!"

She quickly started the engine, and headed to work. Fortunately, she had a client, asking her to design the new museum to be built in Manhattan.

"Well, I guess this day isn't that bad after all," she said, relieved, giving a nice and sweet smile.

She started working. And after an hour or two, the floor was filled with Annabeth's crumpled sketches, and her trash bin was overflowing. She pressed her face on her desk.

"This is great! Just great!" She exclaimed, hitting her head on her desk. "Why can't I think of a good idea!? First, I had a nightmare. Then, I had those creepy thoughts. Then, the stupid song. And now, this!? Hades! Why don't you just kill me!?"

"Do you want me to take your soul for you?" a voice came out from nowhere.

"Uh…Who are you? Show yourself! Or, e-else, or else I'll kill you." Annabeth yelled, but she sounded vulnerable.

"Chill, Annabeth. It's me," he said as he appeared by the door of Annabeth's office.

"Gods, Nico, don't freak me out like that."

He gave out a chuckle. "So what is going on? You look… uh, damned… Stressed much?"

"Agh… It's nothing."

"Hello? You're Annabeth Chase, for Athena's sake. You've always been organized and, uh, neat," he said, making his way through the sea of crumpled paper. Annabeth just stared blankly at him, shooting him an _"Are you stupid or something?"_ look.

"Okay… Is this _nothing_ too personal?"

"Not exactly… But I prefer not to talk about it."

"Right." He picked up a piece of paper from the floor. "Hey, this design is pretty cool. Why'd you crumple it?"

"It sucks. I suck."

"Hey, this one's good, too. And this, and this, and this," he said picking up random sketches Annabeth hated.

"Ah… Shut up."

"Aw, c'mon, Annabeth, admit it or not, you need someone to talk to."

"NO. No. No." Nico sort of pouted. "Okay. Okay. I'll tell you." His eyes widened, hearing Annabeth's last sentence.

So, she told Nico everything, giving out a huge sigh almost after every word.

"Uh, I'd be leaving now," he said, stepping out of the messy office.

"Uh, wait," she stopped him. He turned around with arched eyebrows. "Please, don't tell anyone about what I just told you." Nico was flabbergasted about Annabeth's plead. _Annabeth never pleaded before._ He was confused. But then, he just smirked, and waved goodbye. And before Annabeth knew it, she was alone. And with that, she got back to work.

* * *

Eventually, she got tired of her "get a piece of paper, draw and draw and draw, crumple, then throw" routine. And so, she decided to ask her client for an extension. She dialed the numbers printed on a small card given to her by the client, and pressed the call button. Then, the client answered on the second ring.

_Hello?_

"Ms. Dooschberg. It's Annabeth Chase."

_Oh, hello, Annabeth. How may I help you?_

"Uh… I was just wondering if I could extend working on the museum's architecture."

_Sure… But only a day._

"Oh, great. Thanks, Ms. Dooschberg."

_No problem._

Then they both hung up. And then, she decided to go home right after.

Her gas tank was about to be empty so she decided to stop by the gasoline station, and fill up the tank, before going home. Unfortunately, she ran out of gas a few meters away from the freaking gasoline station.

"Shit!!" She exclaimed, slamming her fist on the stirring wheel. "This is crap!"

She got out of her car and kicked the door shut, making a loud "_BANG!" _She walked her way to the gasoline station, and asked the crew for some help. The crew guy helped her fill the tank and she thanked him. She started the engine and headed home.

Soon enough, she, finally, reached her humble home. She immediately headed to her room, and buried herself in her bed. After pondering for like an hour, she got up, and took a shower, knowing that she still had to go to their batch's reunion.

After taking a shower, she rummaged through her closet, and found herself a flowing white dress. She put it on, and it fit her perfectly. The dress hugged her body, showing lovely curves, that even she was surprised to see. In that dress, she looked like a firmly lit candle, with her blonde curls, resting on her shoulders. And with the gold belt wrapped around her waist, added to the look, she was like a goddess. She was undeniably gorgeous.

She sighed heavily, and made her way out of her room. She grabbed her purse, and pulled the door shut. She got in her car, and drove her way to the venue.

* * *

The moment she stepped in the hall, where the reunion took place, she saw Percy. And without even knowing it, she made her way through the crowd. But when she was only a few yards away from him, she stopped. _Ugh! What the hell am I doing, approaching Percy? _

_To talk to him, of course!!! _Another voice whispered in her mind.

_Agh… So… When I talk to him, what shall I tell? _

_Uh, dunno…_

_Agh!!!!!!!!!_

The voices in her mind stopped, and she decided to turn around, and hope that he hasn't noticed her. And so while walking away, someone tapped her shoulder.

* * *

**WHO TAPPED ANNABETH??? WHO KNOWS??? NOT ME!!!!!!! XD ... Seriously, I dunno... So, uh, who'd ya think? **

Agh... I LOVE THE WORD _SPONGY_!!!

Wouldn't it be REALLY SPONGY if people used SPONGY, instead of awesome, great, cool, and stuff??? XD

Oh and the song up there is GOODBYE by Miley Cyrus (I'm NOT a fan!!! The song just suits the situation)

Ahhhhhh.... REVIEW!!!!!!! :)


	9. Close Call

OKkk... Look, I know I haven't updated for, like, forever... But at least I have now^^ 'Kay, so I know how crappy this is, but PLEASE, pretty please, don't get bored... not yet... I have a couple more twists to add. Sooo, PLEASE T^T Ahhhh!

**DISCLAIMER:** The cow jumped over the moon. The sheep jumped over the fence. I am crappy,so how could I own PJO, most especially, Percy?

**Chapter 9: Close Call**

Annabeth took a deep breath and turned around, as slowly as possible. And the moment she saw who was behind her, she gave out a huge sigh. It was only some old friend of hers in college, Cristina.

"Annabeth, is that you?" the brunette asked.

"Oh, Cristina. It's been a long time. How are you?" Annabeth asked, trying to act normal- trying to hide the fact that she hesitated to turn around moments ago.

"I'm fine, totally." She looked really fine and enthusiastic, which made Annabeth wonder why she's jolly, despite the fact that she was known to be somewhat-killjoy person.

"Well, you look really fine. I wonder why?"

"I was just proposed to by the greatest man in the world, and I'm feeling great!" she replied, excitedly, almost squealing.

Hearing her statement made Annabeth remember when Percy proposed to her, three years ago. He was so happy and frantic that night, and so was Annabeth. Only to find out, the wedding they dreamt of, never had the chance to mark their lives' history_. If only I had reconsidered how he… WE felt that time… that night when we shut our doors closed, and sealed._

"Hey, Annabeth, is something wrong?" Cristina asked, waving her hand in front of Annabeth's face.

"Oh, huh? Nothing… I'm happy for you. Congratulations! When will be your wedding?" She replied, with a big fake smile.

"We might get married at around December this year. Oh my, I'm so excited!"

Annabeth didn't say anything else, and just smiled at her occasionally. So, they talked about different matters and stuff. She was engrossed, sort of, in their talk or what you might call it, that she hadn't noticed that there were more people around. She was already easing up with the current atmosphere, when she noticed some guy going her way. Who is it? Percy. She started to tense, and her palms were sweating. Actually, she was sweating. And she sweats like a pig. Well, not really… ah, you get the point.

He was almost there and Annabeth felt nausea. _Five steps, four steps, three steps more. What should I do?_ She felt hysterical. Fortunately, some guy called, sort of, Percy, and they talked, or something like that.

Annabeth felt her heartbeat slow down, and sighed. "Excuse me, I'll just go to the powder room," she said, only to be able to have some time to herself in order to ponder her thoughts.

She stared at her reflection, thinking about stuff a woman her age, who had experienced everything she had, would normally think. Finally, she got tired of the whole thinking thoroughly about stuff thingo. So, she decided to get out of the comfort room. She breathed deeply, knowing that the moment she steps into the hall again, any encounter with Percy is possible.

She was walking towards some table with her old friends, when she saw some guy by the balcony. At first she thought he looked familiar, and then she realized that it was none other than Percy. Her instincts came to life, and she suddenly made her way to where he was. She went there in a hurry, she was almost running. But the moment she was there, he was gone.

"Was I seeing things?" she asked herself. "Even if I wasn't, I really shouldn't have run like that."

"So, were you seeing things?" A voice asked from behind her. The moment she heard that voice, she immediately knew who it was. Percy.

"I really should stop talking to myself," she said, still not turning around, to see that guy.

He grinned. "So, it's been a while."

"Yeah…"

"So, I see, you have someone in your life, now. I guess you've forgotten everything about me…?" He said, more like asked, and took a step closer to Annabeth.

She was confused by his question-ish statement, which made her turn around and look at him. "What?" she asked.

"Made you look," Percy said, in a child-like manner, making him look so stupid.

"Sheesh, whatever."

"So, uh, about the last time we talked…" He started, but seemed choke on all the words after 'talked'.

Annabeth looked at the sky, and sighed. "It was so long ago, I couldn't even remember what it was about."

Percy immediately understood what was up, and he knew what Annabeth was thinking. "Oh… Well, you look spongy tonight."

She blushed. Fortunately, she had her make up on, so it wasn't at all obvious. "Uh, thanks. You, too?"

"So… uh, wanna get some enchilada?" He asked, changing the topic, which made Annabeth laugh.

"Sure, sure. No prob…"

They went to grab some food and they sat at an empty table, at the corner of the hall.

"Seriously, do you have someone in your life, now?" Percy asked, not serious-looking at all.

"You added the word 'seriously' in your sentence, yet you look goofy to the bones," Annabeth replied in an as-a-matter-of-fact way.

"Can you just answer my question, Ms. Annabeth Chase?"

"Sure. No, I don't have. Happy?"

"Yeah."

"Tch, weirdo," Annabeth said, sipping from her wine glass.

"Whatever. Being weird is just like being normal; only better."

"Right. So, do you have someone in your life?" Annabeth asked, going back to the topic.

"Well, yeah." He replied, running his fingers through his hair. And the moment Annabeth had processed everything in her mind

* * *

Blah-blah-blah. I know... it's crap. Please, REVIEW ^^ Thanks!

~Oh yeah... who needs a beta? :


	10. A Job For Annabeth

Sorry for the veeeeeery slow update... I'll be updating more often now... Since we're going somewhere this week... And I can't possibly stay connected to a WLAN 24/7, am I or am I not right?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own PJO

**CHAPTER 10: A Job For Annabeth**

"What? You have a girlfriend?" Annabeth couldn't hide the fact that she was surprised. You'll know, just by looking at her facial expression.

"Of course."

"Gods, I can't believe someone would like you!" She exclaimed in a mocking voice. But despite the smile on her face, deep inside, she was hurt… badly.

"That is so mean, Annabeth. Just because you can't get a guy to like you doesn't mean I'd have to experience the same dreadful thing, you know," He replied, in an innocent voice, just to annoy her.

"Ex-c-use me? For your information, I have tons of admirers…" She ranted, flipping her hair.

"Oh really? Then why aren't you with someone, right now?"

For a second she was speechless. But, eventually, she came up with something. "Because I am way too perfect for them. Ah, whatever. So tell me about her." Annabeth was indeed a good actress. She managed to look unaffected and all, even though she feels exactly the opposite of what she was showing.

"What about her? She's my girlfriend. Period."

"Why don't you wanna talk about her? Maybe she's so ugly… oh, and grumpy, and lame, and-" she was cut off by Percy.

"Whatever. Think whatever you wanna think," he said.

"C'mon, Percy."

"What?"

"Okay… So… since you don't want to tell me that, tell me how you met." She said with a smug. She sure didn't want to give up like that.

"Well, I met her in Venice…"

"Gods, Italy? That is such a beautiful place…" She inserted.

"Sure." Percy agreed – sort of.

"Okay, so, on to your story, please."

He sighed. "Hm, 'kay, so I met her at the Rialto Bridge."

"Rialto Bridge?" Annabeth asked. She thought it was weird. I mean, like, meeting on a bridge? "So what were you doing there? Was she trying to commit suicide, or something?" She added, partly sarcastic.

"Not exactly."

Her eyes widened. "Hu-wat? You mean…" Obviously, she was flabbergasted.

"Nope." He responded, vacantly.

"Oh."

"So…" He continued, but…

_Where were you when everything was falling apart?_

_All my days were spent by telephone. It never rang._

_And all I needed was a call…_

His phone rang. "…uh, wait just a sec…"

He stood up, and answered his phone.

Annabeth, meanwhile, was left there, alone. She took that opportunity to ponder and process everything in her mind.

'So, Percy has someone new in his life already. He's blissful now. Therefore, I should, also, be happy for him. I shouldn't show that I'm disappointed, right?' she thought. But, even though she was thinking that, she couldn't help but feel upset. Everything was just a blur. It's like the only thing left undone was crying.

"Hey, Annabeth… you're an architect, right?" Percy asked, sitting back down on his chair.

"Well, duh." She replied in an isn't-it-obvious manner.

"Right."

"What's up?"

"Well…" He sighed. "The architect for my planned business just called." He continued, followed by another sigh.

"Lemme guess… He can't be your architect, am I right?" She asked, sipping from her punch.

"Yep. He said he has some family problems or something like that."

"And you want me to be…" she started, but was cut off by Percy.

"Yes."

"Okay, I guess I'm not that busy."

And with that, Percy grinned. "Great. Excuse me for a sec." And then, he was off to call someone.

This made Annabeth sigh. 'I guess I'm fine just like this… At least, I can be with him, even just as friends or so…' She thought. She was trying hard to be optimistic. Well, she was being optimistic. But she still can't help but give out a sigh.

Shortly, Percy came back, with a big wide grin on his face. And the chat continued.

"It was fun chatting with you after a long time." Annabeth said, unconsciously.

"Yeah, same here. It's been a while, no?"

"Yep. Oh right… Here's my contact number." She handed Percy a small white card.

"Thanks."

"Call me." She suddenly said. She was surprised by her words. She didn't expect that to come out of her reflexively.

"Huh?" That was all Percy could say. He wasn't expecting Annabeth to say 'Call me' just like when they were still dating. 'I've moved on. I already have someone in my life. There's nothing between Annabeth and me anymore.' He told, more like lectured, himself.

"Uh, call me… Call me when you find time to bring me to the construction site." Obviously, she just made that up. But at least, it isn't pointless. Moreover, Percy didn't notice.

"Yeah. That's what I thought…"

"Okay then. See ya…" She waved goodbye, and got on her car. Percy did the same thing. And they both went home.

* * *

I know! It's lame... DON'T KILL ME! XD Pls. review.


	11. So so so so so so SORRY!

I am OH SO sorry, you guys! I know I haven't updated since like FOREVER! I'm really really sorry! It's just because of SCHOOL! That goddamn freaking school! I'm really really sorry! To the flesh and bones!

OK. So... I promise you guys... When I find time, I'll post all of my encoded chapters (I'm actually near the end)! PROMISE! Suuuupeeeeeeeeeeer!KILL ME IF I DON'T!

Pleeeeaaaase don't get tired of me... Awwww T-T PLEASE(:

Again... Sorry for being a super dooper slacker... Sorry for being crappy... Sorry for being freaky... Sorry for being super super ehm. PATHETIC? Awww...

**~ilyPJP193**


	12. A Little Time Alone

_LOOK. I found time to upload just another chapter... And we still have tests tomorrow... My future is broken! Like hell, why do 13-year old 2nd yr highschool students have to study the natural treasures of asian countries? Anyway... PLEASE READ yet another CRAPPY CHAPTER..._

**Chapter 11: A Little Time Alone**

_Coz' you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes, it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone…_

Annabeth answered her phone. "Hello?" She greeted with a high intonation.

"Annabeth, it's me…" She immediately recognized who it was.

"Oh, Percy… What's up?"

"Are you free tomorrow?" He asked back.

"Well, yeah…" Then she flipped through her notebook thingo. "I think." She continued.

"I need you at around 9."

"Ookay…" She replied in a sort of slow mo manner.

"Great. Meet me at Gustavo's." He said, and then hung up right after.

"He's just been gone for a couple of years and he lost his manners… didn't even say goodbye…" She complained. "Like I have something to do with it…"

9: 10 am… Annabeth arrived at Gustavo's.

Percy was already there, sitting at a table at the far end of the restaurant. Annabeth was looking through the glass window. And there, she cherished every detail about Percy, his every move, every curve on his face… She watched him as he took a sip from his coffee. Basically, she can't help but daze. That went on for about a minute or so. Eventually, she realized that people might think she's some crazy woman. So she decided to enter. Moreover, Percy might have been waiting for a lot of minutes now.

He smiled at her the moment he saw Annabeth by the door. It's hard to admit for her, but she was hypnotized. She was enraptured by the look on his face. She smiled back, and made her way to his place. Percy pulled a seat for her.

"Thanks. So, you're going to show me the place, right?" She asked, sitting down.

"Yep." He replied, with a big wide grin.

"Great, then."

"Wanna order something?" He interrogated.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

"Oh…"

Then an awkward moment of silence came up. They didn't know what was running in each other's mind. Annabeth was gazing at Percy's face. Percy was thinking about his future hotel. Two different people… No wonder they broke up.

"So, are we waiting for someone or something like that?" Annabeth asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah… She'll be here any minute now."

"I see…" And with that, the awfully uncomfortable silence started again. Seriously, they should really think of a long topic so they'd avoid these gauche moments of silence.

Shortly, the one they were waiting for arrived. Percy heaved out a heavy breath, and stood up to meet her, and bring her to the table. Annabeth, on the other hand, wondered who the lady was. But when she saw them kiss, she immediately knew who she was. Just the thought of it made her heart pierced. She was very pretty. Her stature was ideal. And her face has perfectly cut features… Brown flowing hair, fair complexion, staggering eyes… To make it short, she was almost perfect.

'I have nothing against her. She's perfect.' Annabeth thought.

Percy cleared his throat and started introducing the two young ladies to each other. "Uhm, Annabeth, this is -name-… -Name-, this is Annabeth. She'll be the architect for the hotel."

"Oh… Nice to meet you, Annabeth." -Name- said, offering to shake hands with Annabeth.

"Same here." She replied, and shook hands with her.

"Okay then… Let's get going." Percy proposed.

"Right. Let's take my wheels." -Name- suggested.

"We'll take mine." He opposed.

"What about my car? We'll leave it here? Won't it be a bother?" Annabeth suddenly asked.

"It's fine. You can leave it here. You just met the owner." Percy replied, wrapping his arm around -name-.

"What?" Obviously, she was surprised.

"C'mon. We'll take my ride." -Name- announced, grabbing Percy's hand.

"Mine." He, again, opposed.

"Mine."

"No, mine."

"Okay, okay. But I'll drive." She said, admitting defeat, snatching away the keys from Percy.

"Sure…" Annabeth replied.

And off they went.

After about 10minutes or so, they arrived at the place. It was beautiful. The site is situated at grassland, just beside Manhattan's boundary. Everything seemed perfect. Annabeth was fairly astounded, and at the same time, astonished, by the place. And she could just imagine how the hotel would look like.

"Feel free to wander around the whole place." Percy implied. And she did. She explored all the possible places, and took time to appreciate every single aspect. Yep. She was already picturing how the hotel would be.

She was thinking if she'd make it a baroque styled building, or a classical, or a modern one. Shortly, she came up with a pretty idea.

"Got it." She told herself.

"That was hecka fast… 'Kay then. Let's get going… Still gotta go somewhere." -Name- declared.

"Sure…"

"Percy, I'll take your car. Just use mine for the mean time. I need to save time…"

"Yeah, yeah. What else is new?"

"Haha. Very funny, Mr. Jackson."

"Why are you in a hurry, by the way?" He asked.

"Imma hang out with Riles. I so missed him!"

_Riles? Who in hell is Riles? Her boyfriend? Can't be… She's with Percy. They kissed. Wait… But it was just a kiss on the cheek. Maybe she's not with Percy after all… maybe she's with that Riles guy!_

Annabeth was completely occupied, that she didn't notice Percy and -name- getting in the car.

"Annabeth… get in!" Percy yelled, through the window.

"Oh? Right. Sorry." She said, partially running to where the car was.

The trip was theoretically quiet. Only the sweet melodious sound from the stereo can be heard, sort of.

Percy then, felt this tingly super awkward feeling, and there was this urge in him to start a conversation between the three of them. Unfortunately, his mind was blank. He needed to fill it in with something… Something… Something. His mind was empty. Talk about star-crossed.

Anyways, it was still awkward. But Annabeth didn't notice it. Yep. She was thinking about -name-, the Riles guy and Percy… Percy… Percy. Well, duh.

"Isn't this awkward?" -Name- suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Isn't what awkward?" Percy asked.

"This. Right, Annabeth?"

"Huh? Oh sure." She replied hecka unconsciously.

Weiiiiiiird.

Blahblahlah…

After a few more minutes, Percy and Annabeth were dropped off at Gustavo's. And it was awkward. Anyways… They proceeded inside, and sat down at the farthest table, where Percy stayed earlier that morning.

"Wanna order anything?" He asked.

"Uh, no. I'm fine."

"I see…"

"Uh, Percy…"

"Yep."

"I need to talk to you…" She continued, hesitantly.

Percy, was struck. Yep. I think he knew what it was about… What was it about anyway?

_I know you hated it.. So, please review..._


	13. CRAP

**HELLO PEOPLE.**

'Kay so it's been a long time... BUT I WOULD JUST LIKE TO ASK... SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY? I think I shouldn't. **I think it's completely crap**. AND STUPID.

Tell me if you agree with me, so I'd know what to do.

THANKS~

**~ilyPJP19 **


	14. Pain and Whatit'scalled

_Wow… Thank you guys for all the reviews you've left… It helped me a lot. TT^TT PurpleShadowMonster, awesomekelly, luckylyra827, AnnabethIsTheBest, Anonymous, Mistynl, Pac and all the other people who PMed me. Awwwww~ Really, thank you guys.. NOW ONTO THE STORY^^ Oh and by the way… The –NAME- in the previous chapter's Elaine… I uploaded the wrong file… SORRY~_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this... Just the plot and the crappy characters I added._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Pain and What-it's-called**

"It's been a long time since that time… And I want to say sorry for everything" Annabeth said, bowing. She was obviously about to cry.

"Look, Annabeth… Like you said, it's been a long time. So let's just be professional and all that." Percy replied, looking at Annabeth with utmost concern. She was seconds from bursting to tears, when someone yelled Percy's name. That was a 'saved by the bell' for her.

"Yo, Percy!" It was a guy, wearing street clothes. He was cool… Well, looked cool. But who cares?

"Matt!" Percy yelled. "Sup?"

"Nothing much. I just heard that you are getting married. Ha-ha." He answered, groping Percy, like he hadn't seen him for years. They were so happy seeing each other, obviously.

Annabeth, on the other hand, was shocked, and punctured. Percy's getting married. Percy's getting MARRIED? That was what kept running in her mind. She was almost crying. But she can't. She shouldn't. She wouldn't.

"Oh. Am I interrupting something important here?" He rose, noticing Annabeth by the table.

"Uh. No no. By the way… This is Annabeth, the architect for the hotel." She smiled. "This is Matt, a friend of mine." And they shook hands. Blah blah blah.

"Are you sure I haven't interrupted anything important?" He asked again.

"Of course, not. I'm leaving anyway. Nice meeting you." And she dashed out of the scene. But, not far away from the two guys, she heard that statement, and it made her crumble.

"I hear you're getting married." Said Matt, addressed to Percy.

Hearing that made her just stop and feel sooooooo broken, again. The first time he said it was like a mere joke... But this time, it really was painful. LIKE HELL?

"Is something the matter, Annabeth?" he asked, noticing her freaky reaction.

"No, no. I just thought I forgot something. And remembered that it was nothing." She lied. And after that, she proceeded to the door, immediately… she didn't even wait for a reply or whatever.

She went inside her car, and slumped herself in the driver's seat. Everything is just sooooo wrong to her. She felt like the world is mad at her. She felt so alone and all that stuff.

_I thought asking forgiveness was the most wounding thing to do… I was wrong. It's more acerbic after._

Like hell, she cried for an hour. Good thing, Percy hasn't gone out of the restaurant yet, or she could have been seen.

The moment she felt a teeny little bit okay, she wiped the tears off her face and voila, she was ready to go.

She knew where she wanted to get away from, but she didn't know where she was headed to.

"This is crap. Why do I feel so… UGHHH!"

* * *

'Annabeth left more than an hour ago, and Matt's just left. Great. Now I'm left alone. ' Percy thought. Well, poor him… He had nothing else to do so he'd just ordered a good cup of hot caramel macchiato. YUMMY! 'Kay, so he was thinking about his hotel-to-be, when he noticed something at the edge of the table—a purse. Well, it couldn't be Matt's (like duh?) so it must've been Annabeth's.(like duh? Again) Looks like a new gate has opened for the two. Well, Percy isn't happy. Why? Because he thinks that getting closer to Annabeth will only bring him closer to pain. You do remember the stuff that happened before, right? And you do know that he's already moved on and has Elaine in his life.

So what is he supposed to do, if ever he was asked to choose between the two? Whom will he choose? Annabeth, who've already hurt him numerous times? Or Elaine, who's helped him start a new life?

* * *

_SORRY FOR THE SUUUUPEEEEEER SHORT CHAPTER… I'm busy right now. So… YEAH. Thanks still… I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS! And don't forget to leave a review. THANKS SO MUCH._

_~ilyPJP19_


	15. Author's Note: HELP

HELLO THERE!

I have a problem... Well. SCHOOL IS FILLING UP MY TEENAGE LIFE! That's why I think I'm in need of a beta... Someone to help me when I'm stuck. And someone to proofread my chapters for me, since I haven't had time to proofread any of my chapters in all of my stories. If you want to apply, just leave a review or PM me.

Thanks so much! Being a beta would mean soooo much to me. I love you guys(:

~ilyPJP19


End file.
